Numb
by exsanguis
Summary: Der junge Severus Snape fährt zum vierten Mal wieder nach Hogwarts und das Jahr beginnt wie alle anderen: Als Tortur für den Ausgestoßenen....
1. Same Procedure as every year

Numb  
  
By exsanguis  
  
Summary: Der junge Severus Snape fährt zum vierten Mal wieder nach Hogwarts und das Jahr beginnt wie alle anderen: Als Tortur für den Ausgestoßenen.... Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Namen und Ähnliches gehören J.K. Rowling, außer Hogshead, das meinen kranken Hirnwindungen entsprungen. Rating: In späteren Kapiteln Gewalt, PG-13 würde ich sagen, aber auf eigene Verantwortung. Author's Note: Das ist meine erste Geschichte seit Langem. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Story gut ist oder nicht, würde mich also über Feedback / Reviews sehr freuen. Widmung: Für Stephie, weil sie heute einen so miesen Tag hatte.  
  
Chapter: 1 - Same Procedure as every year  
  
You laugh at me, because I'm diffrent;  
I laugh at you, cause you're all the same!  
  
Die Schule fing wieder an. Es war sein viertes Jahr in Hogwarts. Nein, er konnte nicht sagen, dass er besonders gerne hier war. Zwar liebte er das Schloss und seine Gemäuer, besonders den Kerker, sie spendeten eine gewisse Sicherheit, aber diese Sicherheit konnte auch bedrückend, einengend wirken. Der Unterricht war zum größten Teil in Ordnung, aber manche der Lehrer waren einfach unfähig. Man konnte es nicht anders ausdrücken. Außerdem hinkten die meisten seiner Klassenkameraden ihm weit hinter her, sie waren gewiss nicht alle dumm, aber sie begriffen einfach die Priorität mancher Dinge nicht. Severus hatte Probleme seine Mitschüler zu verstehen. Sie waren so anders als er. Er war nicht besser oder schlechter als sie, nur eben anders und das machte ihm zu schaffen. Sie wurden aus ihm ebenso wenig klug, aber sie zeigten noch weniger Interesse daran, dies zu ändern. Er hatte sich längst daran gewöhnt.  
  
Er sah es schon als sein Schicksal an, am Slytherin Tisch am unteren Ende zu sitzen, wo sonst niemand saß. Oder dass er nie nach Hogshead, die alte Gnomenburg durfte. Man durfte dort nämlich nur zu zweit oder mehr nachmittags hin. Niemand hatte ihn bisher gefragt, ob er mitkommen wolle und er selber hatte auch nicht danach fragen wollen. Er war erst einmal dort gewesen als sie in Kräuterkunde die Gräser durchgenommen hatten und dorthin eine Exkursion gemacht hatten. Doch jetzt, in der vierten Klasse war es ihm erlaubt auch alleine dort hin zu gehen. Die anderen schienen schon so langsam das Interesse an Hogshead zu verlieren, ihren Berichten zu folge sollte es dort zwar eine Menge alter, verzauberter Gegenstände, Kammern und Gänge geben, aber es schien ihnen mit der Zeit langweilig zu werden. Aber er würde alles ja dieses Jahr selber herausfinden.  
  
Die Sommerferien als erholsam zu beschreiben wäre wohl etwas übertrieben. Natürlich war es schön wieder durch die Gänge von Snape Manor zu streifen, allerdings hatte es natürlich nicht die Ausmaße von Hogwarts, auch wenn es selbst für ein altes Herrenhaus schon ziemlich groß war. Die Stille wirkte beruhigend; hier konnte er nicht von irgendwelchen albernen Erst- oder Zweitklässlern gestört werden, die es gewagt hatten, sich in seinen Gängen zu verlaufen. Aber auch in Snape Manor war er nicht völlig allein. Sein Vater war immer noch sehr präsent. Mr. Snape war ein drahtiger Mann Ende 40, mit aristokratisch wirkenden Zügen, einer Hakennase und kleinen, kalt wirkenden blassblauen Augen. Sein Haar war ergraut und hinter dem Kopf zu einem Zopf geflochten. Er stammte aus einer der ältesten Zaubererlinien und war durch und durch von den alten Werten geprägt. Er sprach nicht viel, aber wenn er es doch tat, dann leise, aber sehr deutlich. Seine Stimme hatte etwas Bedrohliches, sodass es Severus selbst als kleines Kind gewagt hätte Widerworte zu geben oder nicht zu gehorchen. Sobald Mr. Snape den Raum betrat, senkte sich die Temperatur um mindestens fünf Grad, Severus wusste nicht, ob dies durch Magie oder durch seine bloße Erscheinung hervorgerufen wurde. Sein Vater war ein Geschäftsmann, was er jedoch genau machte, wusste er nicht; wollte er nicht wissen. Die Snapes hatten seit es in den Geschichtsbüchern dokumentiert war, immer eines der größten Vermögen der Zaubererschaft gehabt und deshalb war es nie etwas von Interesse gewesen. Auch wenn Severus seinen Vater nur zu den Mahlzeiten gesehen hatte, war er sich seiner Präsens immer bewusst. Es schien als würden die kalten grauen Wände Augen zu besitzen, die ihn beobachten und jeden seiner Schritte dem Vater zuflüsterten. Überall schien er seine Späher zu haben. Nein, das war kein Urlaub, keine Erholung. Aber in drei Jahren war er volljährig und könnte endlich weg.  
  
Das Hausmädchen brachte ihn zu Bahnhof. Dass sein Vater ihn verabschiedete konnte er nicht erwarten. Er kam sich seltsam vor, in diesem schwarzen Luxuswagen, der schreckliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem Leichenwagen hatte, vor dem Bahnhof vorzufahren, während seine Mitschüler in kleinen, meist halbkaputten Autos hergebracht wurden. Er verabschiedete sich mit einem kühlen Nicken von der Bediensteten und begab sich seinen schwarzen Koffer hinter sich her ziehend auf das Gleis. Dort sah er den kleinen Weasley sich überschwänglich von seiner Mutter zu verabschieden. Eine unbeschreibliche Wut keimte in ihm auf, warum war seine Mutter nicht hier? Wo war sein Vater? Und wenn er es nicht haben konnte, dann sollte es dieser kleine, picklige Gryffindor-Weasley auch nicht haben. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich und warf dem Rothaarigen einen vernichtenden, hasserfüllten Blick zu. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er den Bahnhof erst in zehn Minuten wieder verlassen würde und nicht mehr daran denken müsste, dass dieser Weasel von seiner Mutter geknuddelt wurde. Aber er konnte ja schon mal wenigstens in den Zug, dann musste er die beiden und die anderen Eltern nicht mehr ertragen, vielleicht würde er auch noch ein freies Abteil erwischen. Als er seinen Koffer in den Zug wuchtete, erkannte er Malfoy, wie er einen Hauself herumkommandierte, der seine Koffer schleppte. Einen Moment lang verstummte er als er Severus sah und sagte nur ein kurzes "Hallo Severus" und wendete sich wieder seinem Diener zu, der gerade einen Koffer hatte fallen lassen, ohne eine weitere Notiz von seinem Klassenkameraden zu nehmen.  
  
Severus schlurfte durch den Gang , bis er schließlich ein leeres Abteil irgendwo am Ende des Zuges fand. Er setzte ans Fenster und kramte ein Buch mit einem schwarzen Umschlag aus dem magisch vergrößerten Koffer. Es war ein Buch über Schlangengifte und deren Anwendung, natürlich vom Ministerium verboten, was natürlich ein Grund mehr war, warum Severus es lesen wollte. In Snape Manor gab es eine Bibliothek, in der es nur sehr wenige Bücher gab, die nicht illegal waren und es stand ihm frei, so viel zu lesen wie er wollte. Er hatte es nie als etwas Besonderes empfunden, dass er so früh schon viele Wege kannte, einen Menschen zu töten. Sein Vater hatte nie ein großes Trara darum gemacht. (Das hatte er noch nie um etwas gemacht) Darum störte es ihn auch nicht, dass sein Sohn schon mit acht Jahren mehr Möglichkeiten kannte, jemanden zu vergiften als ein normaler erwachsener Zauberer in seinem ganzen Leben.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet. Zwei neuer Erstklässlerinnen streckten ihre sommersprossigen Gesichter in das Abteil und ein blondes Mädchen mit Zöpfen fragte mit einer Piepsstimme, ob die beiden sich setzten könnten. "Haut ab", keifte Severus ohne seinen Kopf zu heben und beobachtete die beiden aus den Augenwinkel. Die beiden wechselten einen entsetzten Blick und verließen das Abteil. Mit so jemanden wollten ihre Eltern bestimmt nicht, dass sie mit ihm Kontakt hatten.  
  
Die Zugfahrt verging sehr rasch, da Severus' Lektüre sich als sehr spannend erwies.  
  
Die Kutschen mit den seltsamen Pferden, die die meisten Menschen nicht sehen konnten, brachten sie ins Schloss. Malfoy und seine kleine Schwester Hélène teilten sich mit ihm eine, da niemand sonst mit ihm zusammen fahren wollte und es sonst nicht genügend Kutschen gab. Keiner der drei Insassen sprach ein Wort. Das Mädchen starrte die ganze Zeit fasziniert auf seine langen pechschwarzen Haare, die er sorgfältig wie sein Vater zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte. Malfoy schaute einfach nur entnervt aus dem Fenster. Severus mochte ihn nicht, aber er war der einziger der wenigstens halbwegs die besondere Magie begriff, die von den Giften und Tränken ausging. Auch wenn er seine Art nicht mochte, war er meistens dennoch für Malfoys Gegenwart dankbar.  
  
Die große Halle war wie jedes Jahr festlich geschmückt und Professor Dibbet schaute der neuen Schülerschar freudig entgegen. Severus' konnte ihn nicht leiden. Der Mann war einfach ungeeignet für diesen Posten. Die anderen Schüler beäugten ihn misstrauisch als er die Halle betrat. Er würdigte sie nicht eines Blickes. Sie waren es nicht wert. Wie oft hatten sie ihn gedemütigt? Sie verdienten es nicht, dass er sie beachtete, dass würde sie nur noch darin bestätigen. Seine Gesichtszüge verrieten keinerlei Gefühle als er sich auf seinem Platz niederließ. Ein paar Zweitklässler begannen zu tuscheln. Er versuchte es zu ignorieren. Er musste sie einfach reden lassen. Nein, was brachte es, wenn er darauf reagierte? Gar nichts.  
  
Der Schulleiter hielt seine Ansprache. Viel zu lang, viel zu inhaltslos, wie immer. Severus hasste dieses pseudointellektuelle Geschwafel. Er hielt sich bestimmt für wer-weiß-für-wen, weil er Schulleiter von dieser gottverdammten Schule war. Unter dem Tisch ballte Severus seine Hand zu einer Faust. Er war wütend. Auf alle. Aber sie sollten es nicht mitkriegen. Nur ein Aufblitzen in seinen Augen, kaum erkennbar, verriet seinen Gemütszustand.  
  
Tbc  
  
Hat es euch gefallen? Pleaz revieeeew!!!!!!!  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es weiteres aus Severus' Kindheit, über seine Mutter und die erste Unterrichtsstunde. Ich versuche es in den nächsten Tagen (spätestens in einer Woche) fertig zu haben, kann aber nichts versprechen.  
  
So long, eure exsanguis 


	2. Trust nobody but yourself

Numb by Exsanguis  
  
Danke an Pe, Severin1 und Alinija für die Reviews, würde mich über weiteres Feedback von euch freuen!  
  
Chapter II: Trust nobody but yourself  
  
Die Tür zum Speisesaal stand einen Spalt breit offen. Gerade breit genug, dass ein Paar Kinderaugen hindurchschauen konnten. Drinnen waren Stimmen zu hören. Eine Männliche und die einer Frau. Sie stritten. Es war nicht mal das erste mal. Etwas aus Porzellan klirrte, als ob es an einer Wand oder am Boden zerschellte. Die Frau weinte. Mr. Snape stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Seine Frau saß am Tisch und verbarg mit ihren Hände ihr Gesicht und ihre Tränen. Mr. Snape sagte etwas so leise, dass Severus es nicht verstand, doch nach der Reaktion seiner Mutter, war es nichts Angenehmes gewesen. Sie nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und schaute mit ihren großen, dunkel Augen zu ihrem Mann. Ihr Blick war unendlich traurig. Der Zauberer trat auf sie zu. „Geh weg, wenn du nur noch ein bisschen Achtung vor dir selbst hast!", sagte sie klar und deutlich; in ihrer Stimme klang keine Furcht mit. Doch er ignorierte ihre Worte. In einem weiteren Schritt war er bei sie und packte sie am Arm. Er zerrte sie hoch. Sie schaute ihn nicht an. Es provozierte ihn.  
  
„Schau mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!", empörte er sich.  
  
„Ich rede nicht mit dir", erklärte sie trocken. „Du tust es, wenn ich es will."Sie drückte ihn von sich weg und suchte in ihrer Robe nach etwas.  
  
„Versuche es nicht einmal", sagte er und bevor sie nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen konnte, hatte er ihn schon auf sie gerichtet und funkelte sie böse an. Sie ließ ihren Stab fallen. Sie schaute auf den Boden.  
  
„Setz' dich", raunte er.  
  
„Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum; du kannst mich nicht so behandeln. Es ist das eine, wenn du Severus.." Er fiel ihr ins Wort: „Setz dich", wiederholte er bedrängender.  
  
Sie tat, was er verlangte. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und steckte seine Zunge in ihren Hals. Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich aus Angst. Plötzlich ließ er ruckartig von ihr ab.  
  
„Dreckige Hure!"Sie hatte ihm in die Zunge gebissen. Er holte aus und schlug sie. Sie gab keinen Laut von sich. Sie sank auf dem Stuhl zusammen. Mr. Snape verließ vor Wut schäumend das Zimmer ohne das Kind zu bemerken, dass sich hinter der Tür versteckte.  
  
Severus stand noch eine ganze Zeit da und schaute auf seine Mutter, die sich nicht bewegte. Sie starrte ausdruckslos auf den Tisch vor sich. Sie weinte weder, noch zeigte sie eine andere Gefühlsregung.  
  
Sie schien völlig taub.  
  
Es machte ihm Angst sie so zu sehen. Er wollte ihr helfen, aber er wusste nicht wie.  
  
Deshalb stand er dort hinter der Tür und beobachtete sie. Es wurde ihm unheimlich und er beschloss, damit sein Vater nicht doch auf die Idee kommen könnte, wieder hier her zu kommen und ihn dann womöglich finden könnte, in sein Zimmer zu gehen.  
  
In der Nacht machte er sich Sorgen, warum hatte er ihr nicht geholfen? Wieso hatte er nicht Hilfe geholt? Warum hatte er nicht eingegriffen? Er lag die ganze Zeit wach und grübelte.  
  
Am nächsten Tag suchte er seine Mutter, aber sie war nicht zu finden. Sie war weder beim Frühstück, noch bei den anderen Mahlzeiten und die Hauselfen wussten auch nicht, wo sie war. Oder sie wollten ihm einfach nichts sagen.  
  
Er wagte nicht seinen Vater nach ihr zu fragen.  
  
Etwa eine Woche später war sie wieder da. Sie war blass und unter ihren Augen zeichneten sich deutliche Ringe ab. Sie sprach nicht viel, selbst für ihre Verhältnisse nicht, sondern saß meist apathisch da.  
  
Severus gab sich die Schuld daran. Sie hatten sich bestimmt wieder über ihn gestritten, als sein Vater so ausfallend wurde. Er war Schuld, wenn sie geschlagen wurde. Außerdem war er zu feige gewesen zu ihr zu gehen.  
  
Selbst sieben Jahre später glaubte er noch dran. Er saß in der Fensternische neben seinem Bett im Slytherinturm und starrte in die Ferne. Er teilte sich das Zimmer mit Malfoy, Simmons und DeVinn. Sie waren für Jungen in seinem Alter eigentlich ganz erträglich, jedenfalls ließen sie ihn die meiste Zeit in Ruhe. Jetzt waren sie vermutlich in Hogsmeade und tranken Butterbier oder sie waren im höchsten Turm von Hogshead und versuchten sich an irgendwelchen verbotenen Flüchen. Sie waren direkt nach dem Begrüßungsbankett losgezogen, damit sie an Filch und den Lehrern vorbeikamen. Sie hatten ihn nicht gefragt, ob er mitkommen wolle. Er verübelte es ihnen nicht. Er würde seine eigene Person als Gesellschaft wohl auch nicht haben wollen.  
  
Draußen begann es zu regnen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Severus von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Malfoy und die anderen schliefen noch. Er stand geräuschlos auf, zog sich an und stahl sich aus dem Zimmer. Er war nicht unbedingt versessen darauf, von den anderen gleich am Morgen des ersten Schultages gepiesackt zu werden.  
  
Er ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum und las in seinem Buch weiter.  
  
Severus aß nicht viel zum Frühstück. Er wollte seine Zeit in der Großen Halle auf ein Minimum reduzieren. Er konnte diese ganzen fröhlichen Gesichter der anderen ertragen, deren größte Sorge im Leben zu sein schien, dass sie für die nächste Stunde ihre Hausaufgaben nicht hatten.  
  
Und sie schauten ihn alle so merkwürdig an. Die einen mitleidig, die anderen spöttisch. Da waren ihm noch die lieber, die ihn komplett ignorierten.  
  
Seien erste Stunde war Verwandlungen. Severus war gut in der Schule, wenn er wollte. Er wusste viel und es fiel ihm auch nicht schwer, schwierige Schlüsse aus den Dingen zu ziehen, aber ihm fehlte etwas, was ihn antrieb; er hatte wenig Ehrgeiz. Er besaß keine Perspektive. Seine Noten waren ein wenig über Durchschnitt, aber nicht so sehr, als dass er als herausragend bezeichnet werden könnte. In Verwandlungen war er am Schlechtesten. Slytherin hatte mit Gryffindor Unterricht und er hatte überhaupt keine Lust, sich mit diesem arroganten Potter und seiner Gang abzugeben. Und auch nicht diesem schleimigen Weasel, dem Muttersöhnchen.  
  
Für einen Moment überlegte er sich, ob er nicht eine Krankheit vortäuschen sollte oder sich einen Trank brauen solle, der ihm für ein paar Tage die Symptome einer Erkältung verlieh, aber er entschied sich dagegen. Das Schuljahr hatte noch nicht einmal wirklich angefangen, er konnte nicht gleich am ersten Tag krank feiern.  
  
Die Lehrerin in Verwandlungen war McGonagall. Obwohl sie die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor war, war sie eigentlich in Ordnung. Weder bevorzugte sie ihre Schützlinge besonders, noch zog sie den Slytherins unnötig Punkte ab. Sie war streng, aber gerecht. Trotzdem war sie eine Gryffindor, was Severus keine andere Wahl ließ als sie nicht zu mögen.  
  
Potter und Black kamen zu spät. McGonagall notierte ihre Namen in ihrem gefürchteten schwarzen Büchlein, doch die beiden schien das nicht zu stören, sie grinsten bloß dümmlich und zwinkerten Pettigrew und Lupin verschwörerisch zu. Als Potters Blick auf ihn fiel, blitzen seine Augen bösartig. Sein Pult stand nicht weit von Severus' entfernt. Er beugte sich ein bisschen zu ihm herüber.  
  
„Schlange", zischte er ihm zu.  
  
Severus starrte ihn an. Für ein paar Sekunden musste er mit sich selbst kämpfen, dass er ihn nicht auf der Stelle verprügelte oder einen Fluch auf den Hals jagte. Doch McGonagall kam ihm zu vor:  
  
„Potter, Snape, mäßigen Sie sich!"  
  
Potter setzte wieder sein dümmliches Grinsen auf. Severus bebte. Die Unterrichtsstunde zog sich ewig hin, nur der Gedanke daran, heute Nachmittag in die Kerker zu dürfen verhinderte, dass er nicht vollends verzweifelte.  
  
TBC  
  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel gibt's Folgendes:  
  
das Geheimnis von Hogshead ; Zaubertränkestunde 


End file.
